


Starlit Dawns and Bright Eyed Dusks

by MortemMessor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcoholism, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, BillDip, Constellations, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Magic, Death Threats, Elemental Magic, Heresy, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Assasination, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, On the Run, Pirate AU, Pirate Bill Cipher, Pirate Dipper Pines, Pirates, Russian Mythology, Sexual Content, Treason, War, War Crimes, Yaoi, angels & demons, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortemMessor/pseuds/MortemMessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is on the run. Russia is no longer safe for someone like him. But when he hides on a ship that turns out to belong to the infamous and secretive Golden Devil of the seas, his life takes a turn he never expected. But the Captain isn't the only one who can keep secrets. Dipper Pines isn't what he seems, and Captain Cipher is dying to know: what is he running from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running and Hiding

Run.

That's all he could do. His legs screamed and his chest ached, breath coming in sharp gasps, but he pushed on.

Faster.

He heard the distant yet too close sounds of pounding boots against cobblestone, a clear voice shouting out orders as they searched every nook and cranny. Always too close.

Faster faster faster!

The brunette cursed as he tripped, instinctly throwing his arms out to break his fall. His forearms smacked the rough stone harshly, his blood lightly smeared on the street way as it dug into his skin and split it open in a few erratically sized scrapes. 

His ankle throbbed and he realized with panic that he wouldn't be able to run in this condition.

"This way men!" The shout had his blood freezing in his veins. He shoved himself unsteadily back to his feet, staggering off once more.

Hide.

But where? The night was dark, but not dark enough. He was near port though, the sound of waves lapping softly against the wooden hulls of the ships. 

Hide.

The brunette swallowed harshly, booted feet pounding against the dock's sturdy boards, ankle throbbing in pain. He winced, but managed to make it to the branch. 

His eyes scanned the ships, searching for one he could easily sneak onto. None seemed right, none cloaked in enough shadowed to keep him out of sight. Except maybe that one on the very end of the pier... He heard the shouting getting closer.

JUST HIDE YOU FUCKING MORON!

He sprinted for the ship, thanking the Saints that it seemed to be either vacant or at least unmanned. He softened his footsteps as he scrambled up the gangplank, panting when he finally reached the ship deck, and quickly and quietly slid behind some crates that seemed to be filled with something that clacked together fragilely as he gently nudged them aside. 

They were stacked high against the ships inner wall, and he squeezed himself behind them, sinking down with a soft sigh as he rested his aching legs. He relaxed when he heard the sound of his pursuers fade off into the distance, beginning to stand.

He sat abruptly back down, blood draining from his face as he heard the footsteps return and stomp on to the docks. 

"Where is he!? He can't have just disappeared!"

"I don't know Lord Braginski. Being who he was, he very well may have."

"Pah, you know I've never believed in all that nonsense now Lord Nikolai. But still, the little rat can't be allowed to live."

"I agree with you. But where do we search? He could be anywhere."

"I suppose all we can do now is wait. The Pines kid has to show his face sometime, he has a family to get back to."

To the boy's utter horror, he heard the men settle down on the pier to wait him out. They began to mutter quietly to each, boots creaking with leather gloves as they sat down on the dock boards.

The boy gulped, tugging at the collar of his black button up. This... This was fine. He could get through this. He could just turn the tables a bit. He would wait until they fell asleep, then slip off this merchant ship and away into the night.

He bit his lip, not liking the thought of having to leave his home town, but St. Petersburg was no longer safe for someone like him anymore. Oh, his sisters would be distraught.

He groaned softly to himself, his chest constricting painfully at the thought of leaving his family behind. But it was either leave and live, or stay and die.

As much as he loved his family and his teacher, his choice was clear. 

He scrubbed at his face with his palm, sighing softly and letting his head fall back to lightly think against the wooden wall. The muttering got louder as it turned to arguing.

He sighed. He knew these idiots could argue for weeks straight. He was in for a long night.


	2. Hurry Up and Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, I'm putting the songs that I think go best with chapter as the title. It's easier than putting the YT link, so...

Captain Cipher was having a rather nice dream until his first mate kicked open the door to his quarters.

"Mornin' Cap!" Faith crowed, grinning widely, marching over to his back curtains and throwing them open. 

The man opened his eye groggily, glaring daggers at the silver haired girl. He sat up, grimacing and scrubbing at his face with a hand, feeling a bit of scruff on his chin that pricked his fingers.

"Morning? It's the arse crack of dawn, you mangy pup!" He grouched, throwing off his bed clothes. 

Faith scoffed and propped a hand on her hip, shoving her nose in the air, "After ten years of doing this, you think you'd be used to getting up this early." She snarked back.

She grinned, metal clinking together as she crossed her arms "Ravis saw patrol in the area last night, so unless you feel like dangling by your neck from the gallows, get up and greet the sky's arse with that wild smile of yours." 

The Captain snorted as she swept back out of the room, rolling his eye. He snatched his eye patch from his desk and tied it quickly around his left eye, standing with a grunt and stretching before rambling over to the oak dresser by the window, which his first mate had left open. 

Salty air whapped him in the face, the faint scent of sugary buttered pasteries from the open vendors in the nearby marketplace wafting to him. He really shouldn't have visited St. Petersburg while the Sugar Festival was still in full swing, but what could he say? Gluttony was one of his many sins, though Faith always accused him of never eating enough.

He snorted at the thought, pulling an off-white ruffled button up from the top drawer, then a pair of black trousers from the second drawer. He slid both on, pulling on his boots and lacing them up, snagging his charcoal colored coat lined in gold with swirled designs littering the bottom, looking like vines with spindly leaves that glittered when he moved. 

He ran a hand through his hair, stepping over to the slim full length mirror by his door, straightening his lapels and giving himself a once over. 

Satisfied with that, he grabbed his hat, which was made of a dark, stiff leather, so dark it looked purple in the right light. A sleek array of yellow and red and beige feathers tufted out from the seam to droop down and fluff out to frame his face in a shadowing way, making him look dashingly mysterious and alluring with his brightly colored iris.

He gave a content hum, pleased with his appearance, and realized he was missing something. Ah, yes! 

He strode back over to his bed, reaching across his desk and feeling smooth leather greet his hands, pulling a wide brown belt from its hiding place, his other hand reaching down to yank open the bottom drawer to his now ancient looking mahogany desk.

He hummed a jaunty tune under his breath as he pulled out quite a collection of weaponry, threading the belt around his waist with one hand as he let his knives, sword, and three pistols clatter carelessly against the desktop.

He buckled the scratched brass clasp and slid each weapon into its respective loop, tucking two daggers into each boots, making him suddenly a man of much more metal than flesh.

Many said he was the origin of the phrase of armed to the teeth. He took pride in the fact that it was true, knowing that even his canines were sharper than most, so that even they were a dangerous weapon when used the wrong way.

Suddenly, a commotion from above on deck caught his attention, and he tilted his head, listening intently. Faith seemed to be yelling at someone...again.

The Captain groaned and spat out a curse, turning on heel and striding out the door.

 

The brunette boy wasn't aware he'd fallen asleep until he was rudely jolted awake by rough hands grabbing his shoulders. 

He squeaked and tried to jerk away on instinct. A maniacal cackle drifted to his ears as he was yanked out from his hiding place. He automatically began shouting, thinking it was the men from the night before.

"Ostanovit, otpusti menya! Vy zlyye lyudi nobelevskiye! Ubiytsy, sobaki ada!" He shouted, struggling.

He blinked against the harsh light of the rising sun, spots appearing in his vision as he rubbed his eyes. When he was able to see clearly, he paled. Three men held his arms, restraining him with vicious smiles. These were definitely not nobelmen.

The largest one, a man with broad shoulders and thick arms, pale skin and bright flame red hair tied with a green ribbon at the nape of his neck showing his Scottish ethnicy, had a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, an eyebrow raised in amusement. 

He puffed out a ring of white smoke in the boy's face, glancing at the other two. The one gripping his right bicep had dark skin, a warm carmel color that signified he was from a country below the Caspian. 

His hair was cropped short, black curls keeping close up his head, his brown eyes streaked with green, glittering hazel as he grinned down at the brunette boy. 

The last one standing beside the middle Eastern man, shorter than the rest, shorter than the brown haired Russian himself, but his eyes were hard. He had wind tossed chestnut hair, peach colored complexion with a scatter of freckles across his nose, and his eyes looked purple in color.

The Scottish man chuckled through his teeth, pulling out the cigarette long enough to speak.

"Lookie here Omari! A little foreign stowaway!" He sneered, looking at the middle Eastern man. They pushed the captive to his knees on the deck, and he swallowed harshly, realizing now how much trouble he was in. 

He saw his death waving tauntingly in the air like the flag folded neatly by the mast, the black and white image impossible to mistake. 

This wasn't a merchant ship. This was a pirate ship.

"Svyatyye pomoch' mne." He breathed, eyes wide. The man named Omari chuckled, his grip tightening, "Should we turn him over to Captain?" He asked, eyes flashing.

The Scottish man hummed, rubbing his chin, "Nah, you know Cipher. He'll flog us if we wake him up at this hour." He murmured, looking the little stowaway over.

Omari did likewise, "So what do we do with him then? Toss him in the harbor?" He mused.

The shortest male suddenly groaned, "For Christ's sake men! Gavin, just shove a sword through him and dump him back on the docks!" He yelled, glaring harshly at the others.

The Scottish man, Gavin, blinked, and then they all proceeded to flinch as a familiar voice cut through the crisp morning air.

"Hey! What are you three doi-?" The shout was cut short as a girl rounded the corner. She was a bit taller than the boy who had shouted before, but still short enough to stand up straight and only reach to at most five foot four. 

She had silver hair cut sharply at her chin, her eyes a bright fiery green against dark lashes, skin tone dark, but more as if she'd spent a lot of time in the sun than if she was on the equator. From somewhere in the Americas then.

She blinked owlishly, before sighing and rubbing her temples, "What the hell is this?" She demanded. 

Gavin gulped harshly, "We found him behind the crates, hidin' out. Foreign stowaway. We were just about to take care of him." He mumbled, looking down. 

The girl raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. The sound of clanking metal insued. "And you weren't going to alert your Captain about this?" She asked lowly.

Omari jumped in, "W-we didn't want to wake him. You know how he gets." He stammered.

The girl tsked, letting her arms fall to her sides. She glanced down at the boy on the ground, then back up at the trio, "It may interest you to know the Captain's already up. I doubt he would be very happy with you acting without his consent on these things." She said.

The shorter boy scowled, "We don't need his consent on this one!" He shouted, grip tightening until it was painful. He leaned forward, "He's Russian!" The boy hissed, the last word spat like a bitter poison on his tongue.

The girl stilled, then raised a slender eyebrow at the boy. Her shoulders drew back and she lifted her head, "Ravis," She began softly, her tone dangerous, "Do not talk as if you know what you speak of. I asked Cipher to give you a chance, and so far you've impressed him. Don't screw that up now." She said calmly.

Ravis looked desperately and angrily between the girl and the brunette, who gulped. 

He knew why this boy hated him. Ravis was a common Latvian name, of which the homeland Russia had recently invaded and taken over. 

The Baltics had been Lord Nicholas's aspiration. Now he had them, and was not kind. The Russian boy winced.

Ravis shook his head furiously, "No Faith! H-he's gonna..." He looked green suddenly, and swayed where he stood.

Faith's eyes darkened, gloved hands fisting by her sides, "Listen here!" She barked loudly, stalking forward to jab a finger in Ravis's chest, "I felt sorry for you, and I liked you, so I convinced Captain to take you in! But that doesn't mean I will hesitate to gut your ass if you start talking mutiny against the Alkabus! Don't forget your place boy!" She shouted, glaring.

Ravis shrunk with each word, flinching and looking away in shame when she had finished. He nodded stiffly, "Yes, I'm sorry." He murmured, wringing his hand together.

The brunette on the ground swallowed, then opened his mouth to intrude. 

"M-menya zovut Medveditsa P-P-Pines." He stammered out, causing all heads to turn to him. He felt weak and faint, but met the girl's gaze pleadingly.

Faith quirked a brow at him, confused. They all jolted as the boat suddenly jerked into motion, starting to drift away from port. 

Gavin blinked, "Well damn. Didn't waste anytime, did they?" He grumbled. Faith snorted, "Not when we've got Russian and French Inquisition breathing down our necks." She retorted. 

She then turned to the panicked boy, kneeling down in front of him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, the gray fabric of the cloak clasped at her neck pooling on the wood. Her gaze softened a bit, "Can you speak English, boy?" She asked quietly. He swallowed, and before he could answer, a booming voice spread over the deck.

"What's all this fucking yelling about!?" A man who seemed to be the Captain roared, a narrowed golden eye staring down at them like a tiny sun, raging and bright.

Faith immediately straightened, as did the rest of the crew members who were under the blond's intimidating gaze. Faith inclined her head polietly before stepping aside for him to view the kneeling boy as the Captain began to walk over.

He stopped just in front of the group, glancing at Faith. "Stowaway apparently. Hiding behind our 'specialties'. Gavin and Omari found him, and Ravis helped restrain him." She reported.

The blond man looked down at the brunette boy with an amused eye, "It's not restraining if they're not putting up a fight." He mused.

The boy furrowed his brow, "I- I'm...I-" He began, licking his lips slowly as he tried to get the words out. God, he was rusty on his English. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, and he swallowed thickly before continuing.

"I am...not....st-..stowaway." He got out, his accent apparent as he shakily got the words out. He glanced up at everyone, "I...no t-tr-try t-......try to, u-uh, steal." He finished uncertainly.

Captain Cipher looked vaguely intrigued, kneeling down on one knee before the boy, meeting his eyes. He caught the boy's chin, searching his expression, "Then what, exactly, enticed you upon my lovely ship?" He purred, raising an eyebrow.

The boy shook his head furiously, eyes widening in panic, "I-I was run....running away." He replied, the words coming easier now as he began to remember his lessons.

He ran his tongue along his teeth briefly, trying to dampen his dry mouth before starting again. "Needed a place t-to h...hide. I h-had not int-tended to st....stay l-long." He explained. 

The blond man listened with interest as the broken English became more smooth as the boy got used to it. He hummed, tilting his head to the side like a pup, "What's your name kid?" He asked.

The boy glanced at the man's too wide smile, and felt a slight shudder go down his spine. This man... This man had killed hundreds. He could almost hear the cries of agony and taste the metallic tang of blood in the air, feeling it smudge against his chin as it was released, as if the man had blood dripping from his hand at this very moment.

"Medv- Dipper. Dipper Pines." He amended, tongue tripping over itself. 

The man grinned, rocking back on his heels as he stood, holding out a hand to the boy as he shooed Omari and Gavin away, "Captain Bill Cipher at your service then Dipper!" He chirped, yanking the boy up quickly as he hesitantly took his hand, hauling him to his feet. 

Dipper staggered with a yelp, knees and toes pricking with pins and needles as blood rushed back down his legs, grown stiff from being forced down so long. He nodded uneasily at the man.

The Captain eyed the brunette boy carefully, contemplating his next move. He wasn't muscular, but rather more slender and lithe, like a cat. He wore a torn and dirty black button shirt with a blue vest with silver buttons over it, roughspun pants well worn and smoke gray, covered by a black trenchcoat and a navy blue scarf. 

Dipper fiddled nervously with its frayed ends as he avoided the Captain's intense gaze, "I am v-very sorry, Mr. Cipher. I should n...not have i-intruded." He mumbled.

The Captain laughed, clapping the boy on the back, sending him stumbling forward. Bill strung an arm around Dipper's shoulders, "Listen kid, if you're running from the law, you've come to the right place. Anyone welcomed at the gallows is welcome on my vessel!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands wide.

Dipper blinked, then gulped, tugging at his collar. Great, he was on a boat with a bunch of criminals and lunatics. He supposed it was better than being dead.

Bill grinned and Ravis glowered at him as Bill threw his hands wide, "Welcome to the Alkabus, Dipper! Hope you've got some fire in you, kid, cause she's one hell of a ship!"


	3. Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first mate explains some things, and Dipper is being his normal too curious self.

Dipper was tugged all over the ship by the over enthusiastic pirate Captain, a bewildered expression plastered on his face. The blond man had claimed happily that they couldn't take Dipper back to port even if he had needed to go, because staying in St. Petersburg any longer would be dangerous.

Captain Cipher was suddenly interrupted in his explanation of the kitchens, and Dipper breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. 

Faith nodded as both males turned to face her, eyes on the taller of the two, "Captain, we've reached eight knots. You're needed at the helm." She reported. 

Bill huffed, then swept his coat behind him as he walked back towards the direction of the deck. He glanced back, "Give him the rest of the tour, would you? I don't want him wandering around like a lost mutt through the halls causing trouble." He called back flippantly.

Faith smiled, "Of course." She called back, before turning to Dipper. She grinned, businesslike facade gone, "He's going to sulk like a dejected child for the next hour or so." She chirped, going forward and threading her left arm through his.

Dipper nodded, "T-thank you." He murmured. Faith rolled her eyes, her cloak glimmering like metal in the lantern light of the hall, "No need for thanks, lad! I figured you would need help. He can be a little overwhelming to newbies." She replied simply.

Dipper couldn't agree more. Faith was a little more calm than the Captain, and was actually pretty easy to be around, despite her frightening nature from before.

She showed him the rest of the ship, telling him little stories about each room that made him laugh, and helping him fix his grammer.

"Your English is rather shotty, Major!" She chimed as she corrected him that is wasn't 'I not', but 'I am not'.

Dipper looked perplexed, "Major?" He asked. The thickness of his accent had dimmed as he'd begun to recall more of his lessons with his teacher. He learned many languages, yet English was one of the hardest.

Faith hummed, clasping her hands behind her back, "As in Ursa Major, the scientific name for the constellation of which you were named after." She clarified.

Dipper nodded, averting his eyes. He furrowed his brow and bit his lip before glancing at Faith. 

"There is reason-"

"Is A reason."

"Right. There is a reason for my name." 

Faith stopped and turned to give him her full attention, intrigued. There was nobody else in the hall, but Dipper glanced around anyway, nervous.

Then he exhaled and raised a hand, pushing up his bangs, exposing his birthmark to curious green eyes. The eyes widened as they roved over the boy's forehead.

Dipper held his breath, watching the girl warily. Faith then rocked back on her heels, pursing her lips to keep away a smile, "Ah. The mark of the heaven's ladle." She mused, turning and beginning to walk again.

Dipper was a bit confused. Most people would be upset or afraid after seeing his mark. Faith merely seemed amused. 

Said girl looked back at him, "Oh, and Major," She smirked, "I wouldn't show that to the Captain." She finished vaguely.

Dipper wanted to ask why, then swallowed his question in favor of following the silver haired girl back to what she'd introduced as her study quarters.

"As first mate, I have a lot of stuff to keep up with. And a whole lot of fucking paperwork." She told him with an eyeroll, throwing open the door.

It was a simple, small space, with a lantern bolted overhead and a large desk settled against the wall on the right right hand side. On the opposite wall, a caged bookshelf sat next to a plush looking red velvet loveseat.

Across from the doorway they were currently standing in, there was another door made of bleached oak with a glass nob, a single lock underneath the glass sphere.

It was then Dipper noticed the key strung on a rope around Faith's neck, the twisted iron sitting dully against her light brown shirt. A black buttoned vest fit snugly over it, hugging her chest and showing off intricate light green designs threaded into the black fabric. Feathers, vines, flowers and what looked like deer antlers were stitched into the vest.

Faith caught his stare as she walked in, glancing down at her vest. Dipper met her gaze when she brought her eyes back up, "That looks expensive. Where you...Where did you find it?" He amended, fixing his slip.

The first mate laughed and flopped down on the desk chair, "This old thing? I made it a few years back, before I got into the pirating business. Mother wanted me to be a seamstress, and I was rather good at it, if I do say so myself." She replied proudly.

Dipper tilted his head as he followed her inside, standing unsurely in the middle of the room. Faith waved a hand at the loveseat, and he sat gratefully.

"Why did you get p- get in the pirating business?" He asked. Faith raised a careful brow, sighing and rubbing her temples. She looked back up with a soft smile, "It's a bit personal." She answered.

Dipper pointed at his forehead with a blunt look. Faith snorted and kicked back her feet, pushing her chair back as she leaned against the messy and cluttered desk, crossing her ankles. She tipped her head, "Fine then."

Faith laced her gloved fingers together and pursed her lips, "I suppose it was the usual story, a lonely and restless girl looking for adventure and freedom, hides on a navy ship to get them." She drawled.

Her expression then turned blank and distant, and she paused before continuing. "God, it sounds even worse when said out loud, but when I finally showed myself, everyone flipped their shit. Daughter of a Lord, she gets killed her father could have their heads! But after much pleading and later threatening, they let me stay for the ride."

She chuckled, remembering something, and her eyes softened. Dipper was intrigued, leaning forward in the seat, "And then?" He prodded.

Faith glanced at him, then blew out a breath, "And then I fell in love." She whispered. 

"It was the unclassical love at first conversation. He was the ship's mapmaker, handsome, tall, slightly shy, and yet he could make the most educated scholar look like a fool. I found him perplexing, a puzzle I could never seem to figure out. He found me to be not what he expected, and was mutally interested as well."

"Not two weeks after the start of my illegal voyage, our ship was attacked by pirates. They abducted myself, and my love, and the Captain of the vessel, before slaughtering the Captain and putting both of us to good use." 

Faith paused, seeming to contemplate something, before her eyes veiled, hiding something.

"Then one night they raided yet another ship, which also happened to a pirate ship disguised as a whaler. They were at the Barbados port, so while everyone else was fighting, I slipped away off the boat and into the night, only to later discover he wasn't with me." She said bluntly, these few sentences not having as much inflection as the rest.

Dipper blinked, then his eyes softened, "Still on the ship?" He asked quietly. Faith's jaw clenched and she nodded, "Still on the ship." She confirmed.

Then her expression brightened, "But I didn't give up! Bill took me in on his ship, and he sympathized with me, having a similar story himself, and now I go about the seas, imitating the very things I despised!" She crowed, grinning. 

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "But why? Why not go home, or find authorities?" He asked. Faith hummed, pressing her fingertips together.

"It's 'find the authorities', lad. And why should I? They couldn't help, and besides," She leaned forward here, eyes serious, "You don't give up on a love born from the sea. It's a gift, and you'd do well to remember not to waste her gifts, Major." 

Dipper nodded rapidly, eyes wide at her low tone, before she suddenly snapped back up, smiling once more. She stood with a clap of her hands, "Well then! I suppose you're hungry, huh? I'll snatch you something from the kitchens, wait here." She ordered, spinning on heel to leave. 

Her hand was on the doorknob when Dipper's voice cut through the room and stopped her. "Wait! What was his name?" He asked, eyes wide.

Faith hunched her shoulders then after a moment raised her head and turned it slightly to look at him. She gave a wry and bitter smile, "William. William Dalton." She answered.

Then she opened the door and strode out, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Dipper blinked. "William Dalton?" He muttered, swearing he'd heard the name before. He shrugged it off, and thought about Faith's story.

She'd told him an awful lot about herself for just meeting him. Then again, he'd shown his birthmark after ten minutes of meeting her. Maybe she was just an open person. Or maybe, she was trying to trick him into a relaxed state so he'd be unsuspecting when she pounced.

But to do what? She had no reason to harm him, and didn't seem that violent, save for when the Captain or the ship was insulted. 

Dipper stretched out on the loveseat, sighing heavily as he aching body fell limp into the wonderfully soft cushions. After running for his life, then sleeping in a cramped space, and then being threatened by several men, he was hurting all over. 

His ankle was still throbbing, and when he rolled up his slacks to look at it, he winced at seeing the red and purple bruise there, the entire space swollen. 

Faith reentered the room, plate in hand, and Dipper sat up abruptly. A delicious familiar scent wafted to his nose, and he licked his lips slowly. Faith smiled brightly at him, "Here you are, Major! Fresh borshct with chopped potatoes and a sweet roll I slipped out of the Captain's basket." She announced with a wink.

Dipper took the plate with a small smile, "Thank you, Faith." He returned, picking up the spoon and sticking it in his mouth, feeling the warm soup slide down his throat and heat his insides, the taste of tomatoes fairly strong in this batch.

He looked up as Faith sat down again, own roll in hand. He cocked his head at her, "I have few- a few questions." He began.

She inclined her head, "You're wondering about the Captain." It wasn't a question.

Dipper nodded slowly, and Faith took a bite of her roll, humming. "Bill's always been a strange man. Many people have devoted their resistance to either figuring him out, or catching and skinning him alive!" 

Dipper gulped. Faith seemed to take a ferocious glee in the idea, chuckling. Perhaps she wasn't so different from the Captain after all.

"He's ruthless and stubborn as hell, and has the attention span of a toddler. Though he's quite famous for pillaging ships and cities then setting them on fire, the damn pyro. I'm honestly surprised you've never heard of him." She murmured.

Dipper stilled, hand pausing as it reached for the sweet roll, fingertips brushing it's sugary surface. He was quiet for a moment, then swallowed thickly, "He wouldn't have happened to visit a town four months ago called Pargolovo, would he?" He breathed, hazel eyes wide. 

Faith grinned, suddenly feral, "Yes actually! Ah, I remember that one vividly. Bill made a very lovely metaphor as a shrine to it. Something about 'The sun and melted rose petals paint once dirty streets in brilliant reds as our pockets glitter gold'." She quoted, doing quite an accurate impression of the Captain's booming voice.

Dipper's heart nearly stopped as his suspicions were confirmed. He paled, swallowing harshly as his eyes rolled back in his hysteria. He'd heard of Bill alright.

Faith frowned as she saw Dipper begin to have a panic attack, standing and closing the space between them and placing her hands on his shoulders. Her right hand clanked as she gripped his arms, shaking him a bit.

"Major? You okay?" She asked, slightly worried. She looked genuinely concerned, stark contrast to her expression a moment ago.

Dipper focused long enough to meet her eyes, his own wide with terror, "Zolotoy D'yavol." He breathed, trembling. 

The Golden Devil.

The tales of a devilish pirate captain who wrecked chaos and havoc everywhere he set his boots ran through his brain. He burned everything without personal value to him to the ground, and people said the flames were unnatural, burning through metal and glowing a bright blue.

The massacre that occurred was by far the largest any one man had accomplished. And Dipper was basically trapped on that same man's ship.

He shoved Faith away, staggering to his feet and trying to make for the door. He planted his injured foot just the wrong way on an uneven board, and cried out as pain shot up his leg, his knees buckling.

Faith watched with wide eyes as Dipper crumpled to the ground, his trench coat sleeves sliding up to reveal nasty looking gashes on his arms. She strode over to him, helping him up and easing him back onto the loveseat.

"Whoa, easy there Major! Looks like you suffered quite a bit of damage last night." She said as she took his arm and inspected the bloodied mess of skin.

The brunette was still in fearful shock, and he tried to yank his arm back, "I-I, the C-c-captain, oh S-saints..." He stammered breathlessly, ceasing his struggling and letting his head fall to hit the back of the loveseat. Hard. He winced.

Faith seemed to understand, and she blinked, her lips slowly opening to form a small 'O' of realization. "So you have heard of Captain Cipher." She muttered lowly, scrunching her nose as she saw dirt and dust imbedded in the lengthy wounds.

Dipper didn't answer, closing his eyes and swallowing harshly. Faith left him, standing and walking over to her desk. She was silent as she opened up the left bottom drawer, taking out a bottle and a soft cloth, a roll of gauze quickly following.

She walked back over to him, sitting beside him and taking one of his arms again. "You never let me finish." She said softly, glancing up as him. He opened his eyes wearily with a grunt, showing he was listening.

Faith pursed her lips as she doused the cloth on whatever liquid was in the bottle. "Yes, Cap is a little more bloodthirsty than your average tiger, but he's also loyal, and he loves his crew. Once you get past that dangerous exterior, he's really nothing but a child on the inside." She snorted, rolling her eyes. 

Dipper flinched as she began scrubbing at the dried blood on his arm, a herbal scent wafting to his nose. "He looks anything but." He huffed. 

Faith grinned, "Well you look anything but a fugitive yourself! Your hands are dainty, and your eyes are too bright and innocent." She snarked, wrapping gauze around his forearm tightly and tying it off, leaning her head down to take the end in her teeth, yanking back suddenly to rip it. 

She spat out the excess and grabbed his other arm. Dipper gave her an indignant glare, "My hands are not dainty!" He retorted hotly. Faith rolled her eyes and waved his hand around, flaunting the soft skin of his fingers in his face.

"Yes, they are." She replied. Then a mischievous grin took her face as she harshly scrubbed at his other arm, "But don't worry! A few days of being on the Alkabus will change that, especially since Bill's not letting you off her anytime soon." She mused.

Dipper hissed in pain as his gashes pulsed with pain, then his gaze snapped worriedly up to meet a happy one.

"W-what you mean?" He stammered. Faith hummed, "What DO you mean." She corrected, before giving the arm one last rub and setting the cloth aside.

She took up the gauze again, "I very simply mean that Captain Cipher doesn't do anything for free, so even if he wasnt interested in you at all, he'd make you stay and work." She answered.

Dipper's eyes widened slightly, then he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by interested?" He asked.

Faith huffed out a laugh, wrapping the fabric gently around his arm, "I mean exactly what I said, lad. Bill is what you could call a collector. Everybody on the ship is from a different part of the world, and from a different language. He loves to learn about different cultures, and he's got someone of just about every ethnicy on board as a member of his crew. He takes his pride from that." She began, tying the gauze again and ripping it with her teeth, taking the rest from her mouth.

Dipper watched as she tucked it in her black trouser pockets, then blinked as she smirked at him. She leaned forward, "He's got Ravis and Eduard from the Baltics, but he's never been able to entice a Russian aboard. So, imagine his delight when a little Russian stumbled aboard his ship, saying he's running from the law and already able to speak English."

Dipper paled a little more, suddenly understanding the Captain's actions a little more. But he really didn't want to be the center of the the blond man's attention. Especially knowing who he was and what he had done.

Faith hummed as she sat back, tapping a booted foot gently against the floor, which had begun to sway more noticeably. She threw Dipper a smile, "You'll keep him occupied for a while, thank God, and we should be able to actually get some things done for once." 

She rolled her eyes, placing the bottle and roll of gauze back inside before pulling out a thin piece of metal and what looked like a broken rubber band. She quickly tied the band in an intricate knot over the metal, and came back to him.

"You're a pretty intriguing kid, Major. If Cipher isn't able to persuade you to stay and be part of the Alkabus work force by the time we reach Taipei, I'd called it a real damn shame."

Dipper blinked in surprise, and Faith sat down in front of him, crossing her legs on the floor. She gently took his foot and nudged up the hem of his slacks, whistling when she saw his ankle. "I saw you limping, but I didn't know it was this bad. What the hell did you do it?" She chided, situating the metal contraption behind the heel of his boot.

She clicked something into place, and Dipper felt his foot jerk, stiffening before relaxing with a sigh of relief. That felt much better.

Faith stood and dusted off her cloak, grinning, "Well, now that you're all fixed and fed, I should probably let Captain know he can have his new toy back." She chirped.

Dipper groaned softly, letting his head fall back as he shut his eyes, "Please don't." 

Faith merely laughed, "Aw, he's not so bad! He just needs to know when to calm the hell down." She turned and went to the door.

Her eyes softened a bit as she opened the door, "You want a guarantee he won't hurt you? Just give him a chance. He'll give a bit of respect if you aren't quaking or glaring daggers at the sight of him." She murmured. 

Then she smiled, "You never know! If you do decide to leave when we get to Taipei, maybe you can at least take the knowledge that you've made one of the most feared men of the seas your friend with you!"

Then she was gone, locking the door behind her. Dipper let his head tilt to the side and he closed his eyes tiredly. He thought of Faith's advice. Just give him a chance, huh? Very well, he could do that, if it would keep him from getting killed.

He sighed heavily and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, "Spasibo, Faith."


	4. Just Gold

Bill was standing at the helm, the briny smell of the deep sea on the tip of his tongue and the back of his throat, growing stronger as they sailed further from the coast.

He licked his lips, glancing across the deck briefly, checking to make sure no one was slacking off. He nodded to himself, clearing his throat, "Open the sails, men! We want her as wide open as she'll go! I want to be in Taipei before we run out of booze!" He barked with a wild grin.

Several cries of, "Aye Captain!" Reached his ears, and he smiled. He hummed a vague tune under his breath, raising an eyebrow as he caught sight of Faith sweeping across the deck towards him.

She waved a gloved hand to catch his attention, a light smirk on her lips. She lept up the stairs, taking two at a time, then leaned against the railing casually as the Captain gave her an incredulous look.

"I thought I told you to watch our guest?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Faith waved a dismissive hand, "Psh, he's just fucking dainty. He was laying on the loveseat in my study last time I checked, eating. He may well be asleep now, to sleep off his injuries." She replied.

Bill looked intrigued, "Injuries?" He questioned, turning his head back to the sea, glancing down at the compass by the wheel. Too South. He tipped the wheel three knotches, and Faith shook her head.

"Sprained ankle, and some nasty looking gashes on his forearms. Also brusies around his neck he thinks I didn't notices. Whatever or WHOever he was running from definitely had it in for him." She mused, rubbing her chin.

This peaked Captain Cipher's curiosity. He hummed, acting nonchalant, "Did he say who exactly he was running from? Maybe why?" He prodded.

Faith snorted, pushing off the railing to walk over and thump the Captain's shoulder, being at least a foot shorter than him. "Well don't sound so interested." She said sarcastically. 

"And no, he didn't say anything." She muttered, her expression suddenly troubled. Bill noticed. "What happened? Did he grow another head before your eyes? Perhaps he guessed what number you were thinking of?" He taunted, half serious.

Faith cut her eyes at him, then sighed, shoving a hand through her hair. She looked utterly frustrated, "No, you and I have both seen worse."

She glanced at him, "I...don't know how to explain it. It's like he- he somehow pried my chest open and pushed up all my personal facts so it all just spewed out of my mouth." She cried, letting her hands fall and fist at her sides.

The blond raised a slender brow at her, eye narrowing, "What did you tell him?" He demanded, tone low. Faith scoffed, crossing her arms, "I didn't tell him all our darkest secrets if that's what you mean." She retorted.

"He asked how I came to be a pirate. I was only considering telling him anything because he'd entrusted me with one of his little secrets- don't ask, you have to see for yourself -and I started on the story like I normally do. Then..." She trailed, eyes widening as she swallowed harshly.

Bill had opened his mouth to ask what the secret was, then slumped back like a dejected child when Faith told him not to ask. But now his fearless first mate was acting strange. He stood up straight, "Then what?" He prompted, eye narrowed again.

Faith turned to face him, expression troubled, wringing her hands. "Then...I told him about William." She mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

Bill's eye widened. Only two people had ever gotten to hear of Faith's strange love story, and they were the Captain, and the fourth person to ever board the Alkabus, Gavin, who had been threatened immediately afterward. 

The girl looked extremely exposed and vulnerable in this moment, a look he'd only seen a few times in his whole life. How could this child, basically a stranger, pry his first mate's most prescious secret out of her mouth?

The Captain furrowed his brows, gnawing on the inside of his cheek, gears churning quickly in his brain as his thoughts whirled.

Just who was the little Russian boy? For all anybody knew, Dipper Pines wasn't even his real name. He might not even be Russian. 

'Well, that would just be disappointing', Bill thought briefly. Like finding the last piece to one of those thousand piece puzzle only to find it belonged to a completely different puzzle all together.

Faith shook her head, gazing out at the sea, "I don't know what happened! I had every intention of keeping it to myself, then before I could start I caught his gaze, and then I was blurting out everything! His eyes are like quicksand! Innocent hazel quicksand!" She stressed, waving her arms a bit to prove her point.

The Captain scoffed, grinning, "Or you're just turning soft in your old age. Your slipping." He taunted. The silver haired girl scoffed, shoving her nose in the air, "You're older than me, and you're only twenty five. And I'm not slipping. I just...gave out a little more info than I had planned." She retorted.

The blond rolled his eye, "That's the definition of slipping, Faith." He replied pointedly. She merely sniffed.

"Well you try it then! See how long you can keep all those golden little secrets of yours inside when you're in the room with him." She spat, turning to go back to check on Ravis, who was currently having trouble with the mast ropes.

She paused before she went down the stairs, glancing back at him with a furrowed brow. She sighed, "All I ask is... Just be careful, Cipher." She said tiredly, then whirling and stomping down the steps.

"Ravis! That is not how I taught you to tie the sails, boy!" She barked. The brunette jumped ten feet in the air before scrambling for words. 

Bill blinked, then rolled his eye, focusing back on the sea. Now they were to East. He tipped the wheel and rubbed the scuff of his chin. Just be careful, huh?

Why would he need to be careful the little Russian boy? He looked just as Faith had said. "Fucking dainty." He murmured under his breath with a laugh. 

He honestly looked almost sickly, his nose bright red and skin paler than most, skinny as twig that might fly off into the sky at the slightest breeze. If he wanted to, Bill knew he could take the boy down in two blows. Yet Faith was telling him he needed to be careful around him? Ha!

The Captain snorted, clicking his tongue against his teeth. The boy was only alive because he was interesting. A teenage Russian boy that could already speak English and said he was on the run? By God that sounded like a story worth listening to!

Not to mention, if he could convince the boy to become part of the crew by the time they got to Taipei, he'd have someone who could translate so they could start trading Russian goods. 

Of course you could get the same goods from the Baltics, that's what they had Eduard and Ravis for. But authentic Russian pottery and jewelry and delicacies just had a natural art to it. Bill had seen the Kremlin only once, but you only needed once to know that the Slovic population cared very deeply for beauty. 

But if Dipper was still set on leaving when they got to port, well, it was his loss. The Captain could at least get a few weeks of free labor from him if that was the case. 

He was curious about the child, of course, but not to the point where he'd risk having a reluctant crew member aboard who was more likely to commit mutiny than help them pillage, theive, and burn entire cities to the ground.

But Captain Cipher had never met someone who he couldn't weave his words around, string them up to his will and make them do anything he wanted (within reason). Faith may have been an exception. She was so much like himself that when he tried they ended up in a stalemate.

But the blond was confident, near arrogantly so, that he could have the boy wrapped around his finger before the first week was up. In fact....

"Oy, Florian!" Bill boomed over the wind. A fair haired man jerked up, light green eyes blinking owlishly from where he was sitting on a crate, sketchbook and pastel in hand. His mouth twisted down slightly; he told the Captain he didn't like his English name.

He was tall and lean, with once gangly limbs now buffed by his sides. His hair was so blond it was nearly white, and he had bushy eyebrows over thick lashes that were the same shade, standing out brightly against his peach colored complexion. A band of bleached leather covered his wrist where his brand rested, each person's different. 

Florian's own was a very detailed horse, that he had passed out while receiving. Faith had told him she thought he wouldn't be able to handle it, but he looked durable enough, for a Pol. But now he was fine, though his hand still was stiff every now and then.

He nodded to the Captain, showing he had heard. Bill smiled, jerking his head at the helm, "Would you mind taking over for me, lad? I've got business to take care of!" He shouted. 

Florian's expression brightened, and he nodded rapidly, standing and jogging over. He bowed his head upon reaching the helm, "Oczywiście, Kapitan." He murmured. Bill slid aside to let him take the wheel, clapping the smiling man on the shoulder with a wild grin.

"There's a good soldier! I expect nothing less from you, ya here?" He warned lightly. Florian nodded, happy to be at the helm once more.

Bill snuffed out a laugh and then turned on heel, throwing his coat behind his leg so he could walk clearly down the stairs. He hummed as he went, tipping his hat sarcastically to a few smirking crew members. He went over to Faith, who was still talking to Ravis.

She looked up when he stopped with a raised eyebrow, and he merely held out a hand, expectantly, eye flicking down to her collar. She blinked then smirked, lifting the cord holding her key from her neck, "Prodding at him so soon? At least let the boy have one restful sleep!" She chuckled as she dropped it in his palm.

Bill sniffed, fisting his hand carefully around the delicate iron, walking away and tossing her a smile over his shoulder, "He'd better get used to being an early riser!" He called back. He snickered when Faith called him a rather vulgar insult, slipping into the hall and striding down it.

He traced the key's intricate design with his fingertip, humming an old little shanty Ravis had brought aboard. 

"I thought I heard the old man say 'Leave her, Johnny, leave her! Tomorrow ye will get your pay, and it's time for us to leave her'. Leave her, Johnny, leave her. Oh leave her, Johnny, leave her. For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow, and it's time for us to leave her."

He had a spring in his step as he muttered the tune under his breath, a bit excited to see if the brunette was like the stereotypical foreigner. He stopped before Faith's study door, lightly pressing his ear against the wood, wincing slightly when the metal in his cartilage shifted to jab at him.

Soft, even breaths came from the other side, with the occasional flip of a page or the rustle of fabric. Bill grinned. Good, he wouldn't wake him.

He fit the key in the lock, wiggling it carefully before twisting gently. His first mate would kill him if he broke the key. He opened the door, stepping casually in and shutting it back with his hip. 

Dipper didn't look up from the rather thick book he was reading. He tilted his head towards the sound, the throw blanket placed over his legs as he propped them up on the cushions. He smiled slightly, "Zdravstvuyte, Faith. Did you-" He said softly, glancing up towards the door and freezing when he saw not the silver haired first mate, but the golden eyed Captain. 

He yelped and jumped, accidentally falling off the loveseat and hitting the floor hard. He coughed, and Bill snickered, "Did I scare you?" He mocked.

Dipper sat up, still coughing, brushing off his clothes. He glanced at the blond warily, before remembering what Faith had said. He shook his head, "N-nyet- I mean, no. Not s-scared, just startled." He murmured, wincing when he tried to stand and his ankle protested.

Bill cocked his head to the side, watching the boy struggle for a moment more before sighing and walking over and hefting Dipper up by his under arms, setting him back on the loveseat. The smaller male squeaked lightly when he felt himself leave the ground for a moment before getting plopped back down on the soft cushions.

He swallowed, managing a weak smile as he looked up at the Captain. "T-thank you." He said. Bill blinked in surprise, then waved a hand dismissively, "Don't mention it, kid." He replied, turning to sit in Faith's normal chair.

He whirled and propped up his boots on the desk, setting them lightly on a shallow spot in the mounds of papers. Then he spotted a plate on the corner of it, still littered with sugar crumbs. He leaned forward and snatched it, smudging a few grains onto his thumb, then sticking it in his mouth. Yep, sweet rolls.

"I knew she'd been stealing my sweets, the little theif!" He cried, rolling his eye but smiling. He chuckled and replaced the plate in the corner of the desk. 

Dipper gave him a strange look, then gave a small smile, "It sounds like she learned from b- the best." He added, tilting his head at the Captain like a curious puppy. The Golden Devil didn't seem to be that much of a devil after all. Huh, who would've thought?

Bill stared at him, eye widening, lips parting in shock. Then he shook his head and bent over, shoulders shaking as he let out a roar of laughter, holding his thighs as his blond hair wisped in his face. He leaned back up, gasping for air and clutching his sides. He turned to Dipper, smiling, little bubbles of laughter burbling up from his lips every few moments.

"Ha...you-you've really... heh... got a s-sil..haha...silver tongue on y-you, huh...ha...huh, kid?" He gasped out between chuckles. Dipper blinked, startled and a bit bewildered, before shrugging.

"I was not trying to be disrespectful." He tried, wondering what he did that was worth almost hyperventilating for. Bill snorted, leaning back as his laughter died down, "I never said it was disrespect. If it was, you'd be over the railing and into the waves before you could say 'Saints save me'." He retorted.

Dipper gulped, tugging at his scarf a bit, then pausing and tightening it again. Bill noticed, but didn't say anything. He'd save that question for later. Instead he grinned, "I'd call that insight, wit perhaps. You've got an impressive head on your shoulders." He explained.

Dipper turned a bit pink, not used to praise. Especially from someone who was obviously his higher. It felt...nice.

The brunette shook his head slightly to clear his head. No, it's not nice. Don't you dare get used to anyone or anything on this ship Dipper Pines, you are getting off when the Alkabus docks at Taipei, and then travelling back to Siberia to send message to your family about what happened.

Then those vile noblemen would be arrested, and he could go home. He refused to get distracted. His hands fisted and he nodded stiffly to Bill, "Thank you."

Okay, what the actual hell? He'd had the kid on an open, easy level, even smiling in genuine happiness, and then Dipper had suddenly shut down, holing up behind a wall that looked well perfected. A blank expression, dull eyes, down turned lips, and ridgid posture. 

It was the wall of a person well learned in the art of keeping secrets. Bill recognized it because he was a man of many secrets himself. He was practically Sir Secretive, or Mr. Mystery, or the Duke of Dodging Questions, or whatever other stupid nickname Faith had come up with!

He tried to ease his own posture to get the boy to open up again. Dipper didn't even twitch. The Captain sighed. This was going to be a bit harder than he thought.


	5. Knife Called Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper can tie ropes really fast and Bill's curiosity grows.

The Captain interrogated the boy a bit longer, and after receiving one word answers repeatedly, he finally gave up in favor of just talking with him.

"So, since you look like a pretty strong lad, what do you say to helping Ravis tie off the sails and repair the fishing nets?" He mused, hiding his disappointment.

Dipper's eyes widened, and he bit his lip, "Ravis did not seem to like me." He murmured, staring down at his hands. Bill laughed, "Ravis can learn to get off his high horse. He needs the help and Faith won't always be there to fix his mistakes." He snorted.

Dipper twitched slightly, a familiar voice saying the same in his mind. He could remember the day to the very last second. Or, he thought so.

 _"Listen to me, little_ rebenok." _His_ Opekun _had told him, beckoning the little boy closer. Dipper scrambled over, standing at attention. His_ Opekun _smiled, "This world is cruel and harsh. It will fight you tooth and nail to drag you down, smother your light beneath it's darkness. Do not let it! When it fights you tooth and nail, you fight back with tooth, nail, and claws. That, little Dipper, is how you thrive." The preteen nodded, eyes wide and determined._

The Captain raised an eyebrow at the boy's glazed look, as if he wasn't really seeing the room around them. He snapped his fingers in front his face a few times to regain his attention, the boy blinking and recoiling, startled. 

"So how 'bout it kid?" Dipper pursed his lips, sighing, "Do I have a choice?" He asked tiredly. The blond snickered, "Not really!" He chirped, hefting himself up from the desk chair and stretching.

Dipper huffed, biting his lip as he shifted, wincing as he put his foot down. It wasn't so horrible he couldn't walk like before, but it still ached like his youngest sister's dog had just dug it's fangs into his ankle. Needless to say, it hurt like hell.

The Captain noticed his obvious crutch, quirking a brow when Dipper muffled a pained yelp, hissing lowly. The blond man snorted softly, going around to Faith's door and jiggling it a bit, the key sticking slightly. It creaked open and he stepped into the dim bedroom, feeling his way aling the wall until his hand met smooth wood. 

Dipper watched the pirate curiously, and his eyes widened when the man came back out of what appeared to be Faith's sleeping quarters with a slender cane, the wood scorched black and twistedly engrained with silver veins, the curve at the top seemingly made of the metal. It was beautiful.

Bill handed the cane to the awestruck boy, "Here ya go! That should help you hobble around until your ankle heals." He chirped as Dipper inspected the cane, mavelling at it.

It really was gorgeous. The glossy black wood was smooth to the touch, no knotches to be felt, and even the silver etching and veins didn't feel any different to his fingertips. When he looked closer, he saw that the etching were a near perfect map of the constellations, and the veins stardust in-between them. Dipper instinctively pressed his bangs down over his forehead at the sight of the ladle he was marked with.

He swallowed, shaking himself out of his awed stupor, giving the Captain a weak smile. He coughed, "U-um, thank you Mr. Cipher." He murmured, shuffling his feet, wincing when his ankle twinged. The blond Captain blinked, then snorted, "No need for thank, lad. I just don't want you tripping and breaking something on my ship. I'd have one hell of a lawsuit on my hands."

Dipper liked confused, "Lawsuit? But-" Bill cut him off, "Faith. She would have my ass if I let anything happen to you. She likes ya, kid, so for right now, she's kind of your shield from the brunt of my brashness." He explained with a wicked grin. Dipper gulped, suddenly extremely thankful he'd made friends with the first mate.

He nodded, pursing his lips as he placed the cane on the ground to help support his weight, almost flinching when he heard the metal come into contact with the floorboards. He swallowed, licking his lips as he tested it out. The ache in his leg eased up quite a bit, and he sighed in relief.

Dipper took a few experimental steps, finding it a bit awkward at first, but soon getting used to the cane supporting most of his weight. He nodded to himself, huffing and looking to the Captain, inclining his head polietly and stepping aside, "Lead w- the way." He amended.

Bill pushed himself off the doorway, closing the door and locking it back behind him, swinging the key on his finger with a hum, grabbing his hat and plopping it back on his head before twirling on heel and striding over to the door. 

He glanced at Dipper, noticing how the boy tightened his scarf a little and adjusted his sleeves to hide his bandages before starting after him. Well, at least the kid had the right mindset to work on the _Alkabus_. Don't show weakness.

He smiled slightly. Maybe the kid would be worth the trouble after all. Bill shut and locked the study door behind Dipper, whistling an upbeat tune as he walked back down the halls to the deck. The brunette carefully followed, trying extremely hard not to scuff the cane on the rough wood of the ship's floor. 

He managed to make it the stairs without much of a problem, resisting a cringe when most every pair of eyes turned towards the pair. He edged a bit behind the Captain, using the blond man as a human shield from the curious gazes of the crew.

Bill smirked at this, quickly stepping back beside the boy and clamping a hand down on his shoulder firmly, shaking him a bit. He grinned out at the men, "Alright boys! This here is Dipper Pines! He is to ride with us to Taipei to escape the law!" A few snickered at this, giving the brunette an appreciative look.

Bill continued, "Until then, I wanted him treated as the guest of honor! I expected nothing less than deceit and spitefulness from all of ya, you got that!?" He crowed, cackling as the crew cheered.

"Aye Cap!" A few called, and Bill saw Faith roll her eyes off to the side, but even she couldn't resist a grin. Ravis merely scowled. Bill inwardly sighed.

Dipper gulped. He sincerely hoped the Captain wasn't serious, but he couldn't tell. He didn't expect to be treated like damn royalty, but he just as well didn't want to be haggled every minute of the day either. He clenched his jaw firmly. He could handle this! He'd handled worse after all....

After that little introduction, Bill steered them over to where Faith was helping Ravis tie the sails. The Captain clapped Dipper on the back harshly, making him stumble a bit, "Faith, I need you to help Hai with taking stock of our spoils from St. Petersburg." Dipper flinched. The silver haired girl glanced up, raising an eyebrow.

"He still has trouble reading the labels." Bill explained. Faith scoffed, standing and stretching a gloved hand over her head. It rattled. She smiled and sighed, "He's Chinese, aren't they supposed to be smart? You'd think he would've mastered the English language by now." She mumbled. Bill merely smirked with a shrug.

Ravis opened his mouth to speak, then bit his lip, deciding not to at the last moment. Bill noticed and raised an eyebrow, smiling brightly, a silent threat as he shoved Dipper forward, "Dippy here is going to help Ravis finish up the sails. And neither of them will complain or threaten the other, or else both their asses will be in Davey Jones before you can say 'buy gold', got it?" He chirped pleasantly, looking pointedly at Ravis.

The purple eyed boy gaped, looking between Dipper and the Captain, then his face contorted and his nose scrunched up, "Captain Cipher, if I may-"

"No, you may not. Now shut up and get to tying. We haven't got all day." The blond snapped. He then gave a mocking bow, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed at the helm." He said, before straightening and striding back over to the wheel. Florian reluctantly moved away from the helm and handed the compass back to the Captain, who scoffed.

"We're eight knotches too West! Come now man, I taught you better!" He scolded, twisting the spokes harshly as he did so. The ship lurched and Dipper stumbled with a yelp, nearly crashing into Ravis but grabbing the barrel Faith had been sitting on and stopping himself. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down, frowning as Ravis scooted away, his expression furious. 

While the Latvian boy seethed, Dipper took the ropes Faith had been working on and began to rapidly knot them together in quick succession. He pursed his lips, thinking as he worked, his fingers flying nimbly over the rope, barely sparing it a thought. Loop, tuck, pull, twist loop, under, over, pull, next.

' _Am I truly that interesting to the Captain? I've never been told I was even remotely interesting. And Faith, she's almost as much of a mystery as the Captain himself. Is she that friendly with everyone she meets? And Ravis-_ ' Dipper paused in his thoughts, giving the other male a glance.

He blinked when he realized Ravis was staring at him, or his hands. Dipper looked down and saw he had tied almost half the sail rope. He blushed, ears heating up, thinking he had done something wrong. He dropped the knot he was currently tying, "I-I'm sorry! Was I n-n-not s-supposed to tie that knot? Or- no, wait- d-did I tie too much!? I a-apologize, I'll fix i-it!" He squeaked, diving down to retrieve the rope and inspect it.

A bronze colored hand snatched it from him, and Dipper jerked his gaze up to see a tall lanky man with chocolate brown eyes looking over his work. He wore a dirty white button up that was all the way unbuttoned, and roughspun cut-offs to his knees, and he had a length of black cloth tying his messy dark brown hair in a ponytail that tufted out from the crown of his head. He looked faintly Latino.

The man shook his head and Dipper gulped, but was surprised when he grinned, "There's nothing wrong with this, _señor_." Yep, definitely Latino. The man gave him a nod, "Though it was fascinating to watch you. I know of no one who's hands can move that fast." He explained.

He held out a calloused hand, "I'm called Leonel, by the way. Nice to meet you...Dipper, was it?" He asked. Dipper shook his hand with a tentative smile, "Yes, and ple- the pleasure is mine, Leonel." He mumbled with a sheepish grin as Leonel inspected his work again.

The Spaniard smirked, inclining his head to the Russian, "I think Ravis might be a little intrigued too." He purred, making his voice just loud enough for the still gawking boy to hear. Ravis's jaw snapped shut and jerked his gaze back to his own work, which was about a quarter of Dipper's. His ears turned pink.

Dipper swallowed thickly, mouth twitching up a bit nervously as he tugged on his collar, "I do not t-think he likes me." He murmured, beginning to tie another knot, slower this time. Ravis slammed his hand down on the side of the barrel and Dipper jumped. The shorter glared at him, "Don't just assume my feelings towards you!" He spat, angry.

Dipper's eyes widened while Leonel merely looked amused, and Ravis huffed. The taller brunette nibbled his lower lip, "So....y-you DO like m-me?" He stammered. "I never said that!" Ravis snapped back, fuming. Dipper blew out a breath, pushing a hand through the back of his hair and gripping it tightly, "Then I do not understand!" He cried, frustrated.

Ravis sniffed and turned back to his work, hurriedly tying off the ends, "Good." He mumbled. Dipper frowned, then his eyes softened, he reached out a hand to the shorter boy, before pausing and replacing it back in his lap, fiddling with the rope but not actually tying it, "Ravis, can y-you at least tell me w-why you hate p-people like me?" He asked softly.

Ravis snorted, tying off another knot and starting another before turning to retort. His snippy harsh words died on his tongue when he met the brunette's eyes. His own expression softened, and almost seemed to glaze over. He let out a breath, "Lord Nicholas's men killed my parents." He answered breathlessly. 

Dipper's eyes widened, and he bit his lip, before hesitantly placing a hand gently on Ravis's shoulder, squeezing slightly, nodding. At least he understood now. Instead of jerking away, Ravis sighed and leaned into the comforting touch, shutting his eyes briefly. Then he suddenly seemed to realize what he'd said and his eyes snapped open, jerking away from Dipper with wide eyes. He sucked in a sharp breath and finished off the knot and stood.

"I'm done." He murmured, stalking off, looking troubled and confused. Dipper blinked, startled, then looked down to see they were indeed done. He sighed and stood, looking to Leonel, who was staring at him, lips parted slightly in shock. 

Dipper raised up the tied sail, "Um, can you show m-me how to attached it?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Leonel shook himself out of his stupor, nodding with a smile, "Of course, _Cazo_." He replied happily, carefully taking the other end and helping Dipper haul it over to the mast and climbing up first.and letting Dipper follow. It was the smallest, but it was still pretty heavy.

Bill pursed his lips, his eye flicking between a fuming and bewildered Ravis off to the side downing a bottle of malt, and to the boy trailing Leonel up the mast, chatting animatedly, clinging to the wood for dear life. He didn't know whether to be amused or befuddled. 

Of course he'd heard Faith say that the boy was able to just pull people in and weasel their secrets right out of them, but he hadn't seen it in action. The most intriguing part about the entire affair was, the boy didn't even seem to realize he was doing it. He looked just as startled as everyone else.

Bill tipped his head to the side, pursing his lips and narrowing his eye at the boy was now clambering shakily onto the top sail mount. His mouth twitched upwards as Leonel laughed at the pale boy. Foreign swears floated on the breeze and brushed the Captain's ears, and he raised an eyebrow. Dipper may have not been as innocent as he first seemed.

He snickered while Leonel helped Dipper tie the sail, unaware Faith was off to the side watching him. She raised her eyebrows at the blond man, smirking a bit when she saw what he was staring at. She shook her head, turning slightly, "Rosario! _Chico_!" She barked. A man who looked similar to Leonel looked up from where he was tending to a blond man's wrist, standing from his perch on a small crate of wine.

He was shorter than Leonel, and a little darker, but he had the same sharp nose and soft brown eyes, and if it weren't for his height and his short cropped hair, he could be mistaken for the Spanish man. 

Faith waved him over, and he jogged to her. He gave a curious smile, "Yes Faith?" He asked softly. She pointed to Leonel and Dipper up on the mast, "Go help your _primo_ and the newest arrival with the last sail. That should be no problem for you, _sim_?" She said with a bright smile. 

The Portuguese man blinked up at his cousin tying the sail, before glancing at Faith and nodding. He ran a hand through his hair with a slight smile, " _Sim_." He replied, going off to clamber up the mast too.

Rosario hummed as he climbed, occasionally swinging from rope to rip on his way up. He was not only Leonel's cousin, but he was also the best climber out of the entire crew, as well as the watcher, and since he'd taken medical classes before he'd had to leave, he was also the back up doctor. The official one, Eduard, was currently busy tending to Omari and Jabari, who'd gotten into a fist fight earlier.

Rosario sighed as he slipped onto the post, squatting down to clap a hand on Dipper's shoulder, who jumped with a squeak. The Portuguese male grinned, "You need help, yes?" He asked, looking between Leonel and Dipper. 

Dipper blushed slightly in embarrassment, pale cheeks coloring a dark rose and making his nose stand out even more, "Y-yes please." He murmured, shifting to make room. Rosario settled down, angling his bare feet like a birds so he had a better grip, before smiling at the two, taking the ropes in hand, "So! You are Dipper?" He asked brightly, trying to make conversation.

Dipper nodded, smiling weakly back, "Yes, I Di- I am Dipper." He mumbled softly. Rosario hummed, " _Cazo_ , then." He replied simply. Then he tipped his head and grinned at the confused boy, "Your name in Spanish, _chico_." He explained.

Dipper relaxed and nodded, feeling himself loosen up a bit as their light banter continued. Leonel butted in his fair share of times, but mostly the trio just worked and got to know each other.

"So, _Cazo_ , how old are you? You seem pretty young to be running from the law, especially for a Russ."

"Heh, I am nineteen. Not too young, especially not for a Russian."

"Really? Crime rates are higher than told, _sim_?"

"Hm, sort of. You mostly getting the adolescent age for running from the guards. Definitely more towards the Sugar Festival though."

"Why's that?"

"It's the festival of pasteries and other sweet goods! Any hungry child in Duke Romer's orphanage would gladly risk chains for a night for a sweet roll in the moment."

"Ha! I suppose that is true."

They went on like that for a while until the sail was finished, then Rosario and Dipper got caught up in a conversation about watching. Rosario offered to take Dipper up to the Nest, and he was just about to agree when he froze.

The brunette swallowed harshly, gnawing on his lip, "N-not today, Rosario. After all, I am supposed t-to be helping Leonel with the fishing nets." He excused.

Rosario grinned, "Your stutter is clearing up!" He praised briefly, before softening with understanding, "I will take you up when you're ready. Heights are not everyone's treasure chest." He chuckled, beginning to clamber up to the Nest by himself.

Dipper climbed back down the mast, scolding himself. He was getting way too attached way too fast. What was wrong with him? He never trusted so easily, never let his walls slip so. His teacher would be inflamed, disappointed.

All he had to do was complete a few tasks of manual labor until he got to Taipei, then get off the ship and go home. It was not hard, but it could be if he had too many ties. 

Everyone kept saying how they'd be glad to have him as part of the crew, and how he'd come around. They seemed extremely confident in their Captain's persuasive abilities. Dipper's jaw clenched.

He hated when people treated him like he was predictable or weak or easy to fool. He made up his mind then and there. He would _not_ be joining the _Alkabus_ crew, nor would he become anyone's friend. Especially, not the Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian  
> Rebenok: student  
> Opekun: teacher
> 
> Spanish  
> Chico: boy  
> Sim: yes


	6. Om Du Mater Varg

Easier said than done. After finishing up the fishing nets with Leonel, Faith came back over to show him how to cast them as Leonel went to help Rosario tend to Harvey, the blond Frenchman from before. 

Faith hummed as she worked, noting the cane leaned against a barrel with a raised brow. She shook her head, "Oy, he went in my room again, didn't he?" She groaned, stepping over to the barrel and hefting the cane up. 

Dipper shifted against the ship wall, grunting as he leveled his weight. He sighed, "Yes. But only because he said he didn't want me tripping around the ship like a new born fawn." He replied softly with a small smile. He pushed himself off the wall to limp over to sit on the barrel, running his thumb over the space of wood she wasn't holding.

"I do not mind much. It really is a magnificent piece of woodwork." He murmured, taking his hand back and putting it in his lap. He looked up and kicked his good foot a bit, eyes twinkling with curiosity, "Where did you get it?" He asked.

Faith's eyes lidded slightly, a soft, bitter smile taking her lips as she rubbed a gloved thumb across the etching of Orion, "It was his." She answered quietly. She slid her hand gently down the immaculate wood, "He made it while we were still on the Navy ship, because he wasn't used to the sway yet." She chuckled, shaking her head slightly with a wistful sigh.

Dipper automatically paled and threw his hands up, shaking them furiously, "N-no, I mean, I-I'm sorry I didn't k-know! I w-w-will not touch it a-again!" He squeaked, eyes wide with panic. Faith blinked, then laughed, rolling her eyes, "Calm down, Major! I'm not going to stick you in the furnace for using it. In fact," she hefted it in one hand before holding it out to him, "I think it's about time it got a new owner."

Dipper's eyes blew even wider, and he licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry, "W-what? No, I cannot take this! Not if it was-" Faith cut him off with a raised hand. She raised an eyebrow, "I'm saying I'm giving it to you. It deserves to be used by someone who will take care of it, not leave it to collect dust in a corner. And who better to give the sky to than a constellation himself?" She said with a wink.

Dipper swallowed, reaching out a hesitant hand, hovering above the black wood. He glanced up, "Are you sure?" He breathed. She chuckled, "Sure as the sky's blue, Major. Go on, take it, it's yours now." She urged. His hand clasped over it, and a surge of fullness coursed through him. He shivered, taking it from her gently, gracing his fingertips over it. This was his now.

He looked up with a bright grin, "T-thank you!" He said, clutching it close to his chest. His expression became determined, "I will take great care of it. Do not worry." He assured her. The silver haired girl smiled, leaning down to meet his eye and clasping his shoulder in one hand, her free one going up to the metal curve of the cane. She nodded, "I know you will, lad, I know you will." She whispered.

She gave his shoulder a slight squeeze and sat down beside him, gesturing to the metal tip. Dipper raised an eyebrow and lifted it so the silver curve was facing him. He gasped softly as he saw the letters D.P. engraved in the glinting metal, along with a small phrase in Russian. He nearly missed the weathered and faded initials above his own. 

"W.D. ' _Et ut tibi in profundum maris altitudinem nubium mea_ '." He murmured aloud to himself, completely botching the pronunciation. Faith snorted, crossing her ankles, "Not even close, but yeah, you get the idea. That's Latin by the way. He was learning it at the time. He planned to become an exorcist when we returned to shore, of all things." She said with a laugh.

Dipper looked up from the engravings with wide eyes, "But how d-did you-" He began, but Faith grinned, interrupting him again. She wiggled her fingers at him, "Magic~" She purred, snickering. Dipper blinked, then shook his head with a small smile, "Right, magic." He huffed with a nervous eyeroll. He wiggled his hurt foot in her direction, "Then can you h-heal my ankle? Having all these injuries really is not enjoyable."

Faith laughed, swinging her feet out and holding them in the air for a moment as she tipped her head back and forth as if trying to pop her neck. She squinted one eye with a hum, "Nope, sorry. All out of healing magic." She teased. 

Dipper huffed, rolling up his sleeve and prodding at his bandages with two fingers, "Well that is unfortunate. It really does hurt, I hope they do not have to amputate it!" He moaned sarcastically with a smile. Faith raised an eyebrow, shaking her head and snuffing lightly.

She pushed up the right side of her gray cloak, letting it bunch up on her shoulder. Dipper looked at her curiously as she pinched the fabric of her glove fingers, tugging on them to loosen the glove before yanking it off completely. Dipper's breath hitched at the sight. 

Faith merely closed her eyes and tipped her head back so the sun bathed her face. From an inch above her elbow to her fingertips, Faith's arm was metal. Literally. Screws and overlaps grated as she turned her wrist and clenched it into a fist, then opening it back and splaying it flat on the barrel. 

"Careful what you wish for, Major." She mumbled with a grin, cracking an eye open to gauge his reaction. He was still staring, and he swallowed, "H-how, why, what!?" He squeaked. The girl snickered, "The sea is not always kind, lad. I lost my arm when our mast broke and it fell on me during a storm. Lucky for me, Captain Cipher knows quite a few odd people. He asked a buddy from Sweden, Aronica I think, to build me this." She explained, raising the arm and wiggling the shining fingers. 

Dipper narrowed his eyes at it, and Faith put it back down, smirking a bit, "Of course the implant hurt like hell, having to connect all my nerves to the sensors in the metal so I could actually move it, but at least I still have both hands. Sort of." She said with a shrug. She picked her glove back up and replaced the black leather on her arm, rubbing the well worn leather together with her thumb with a hum.

She stood, readjusting her cloak around her person. She grabbed Dipper's wrist, inspecting the bandages before releasing him with a nod. She tapped his forearm, "Go to the Captain when these start to chaf or itch, and he'll redress them for you. Eduard's currently busy, and I have to go help Aksel move the booze for dinner tonight. I swear Danes can't do anything right without being drunk off their asses first." She grumbled with an eyeroll.

Dipper paled, gulping, "T-the Captain? Why the C-Captain? Couldn't Rosario do it?" He blurted before he could stop himself. Faith raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms with a head tilt, "Of course he could, but Harvey had to go and get his wrist sprained, and Captain's the only one with another bottle of my healing salve. So unless you really do want it amputated, Bill's your best bet. And before you go thinking about what it would be like to have no arms, I will tell you that Aronica doesn't work cheap, and she'll demand payment not from Cap, but from _you_." She said, poking a finger into his chest.

She straightened and began to walk off, "Just remember what I said, huh Major?" She called back over her shoulder. Dipper blinked, biting his lip a bit nervously, running his thumb over the engravings on the cane in his lap. Below his initials were just a fews words, and they brought a slight smile to his face, as well as a surge of loneliness. He supposed it fit well enough. ' _Vy nebo i more vashe zerkalo_ '. It sounded like something his younger sister would say.

He missed her, as well as his Grunkle, and all his other sisters, as well as his cousin, and his _Opekun_. Most of all, he missed his twin. He could almost hear her voice now, what she would do in this situation.

" _Why I'd make friends with everyone of course! It'll be an easier trip if people are nice to you, and new friends are never a bad thing! Come on Dip Dop, this could be fun!_ " Dipper sighed. Of course she would say that.

She'd encourage him to make friends too. Even if they were all basically lunatics. He sighed.

It wasn't as if he didn't like the people he'd met, in truth he'd found them endearing. But that was the problem. He simply _couldn't_ get attached to these people, or else how would he leave when they reached Taipei? He never had a knack for making friends, and the ones he did make were very close to his heart, and he didn't leave them easily. 

But everyone here was just so easy to get along with (discounting Ravis) that Dipper felt himself slipping into the familiar motions he went through when gaining new friends. Of course it was the one time he didn't want friends that he was able to make thirty!

He sighed, leaning his cheek on his palm, gazing out at the sea with glassy eyes, a bit dazed. How far were they from St. Petersburg now? How many more days of being nice but not friendly to these people did he have to endure before he finally got off this ship? He blew out a breath, a brown curl of hair fluttering into his vision. Taipei seemed too far away.

He closed his eyes against the harsh sun for a moment, the orangey yellow light searing through his eyelids. The sun was warm on his skin, a feeling he hadn't felt much, but it was pleasant enough, and he looked forward to getting used to it. He supposed that was the only downside to wearing so many layers; heat. 

He was contemplating whether or not to take his coat off, realizing how silly he would look just walking around with just his scarf and button-ups, when a loud thump sounded beside him, making him jump with a squeak, heart slamming painfully against his ribs. He whirled, startled, and saw the Scottish male from earlier. Gerald? Gabe...? Gavin. His name was Gavin.

Dipper smiled weakly, "H-hello." He managed to croak, coughing a bit to clear his throat. Gavin grinned broadly at him, and Dipper found himself comparing it to the Captain's. 

The large man still had a cigarette clenched between his teeth, little puffs of smoke curling from his parted lips whenever he breathed outwards. The Scot rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, before twisting his fingers in his fiery ponytail, "Heh, hey there lad. Dipper, right?" He asked.

The brunette boy blinked, a bit surprised at the man's friendliness, considering not four hours ago he was contemplating running a sword through him and dumping him back on the docks for the hounds. Gavin seemed to sense his train of thought.

"Sorry about the rough treatment earlier, mate. We don't get many stowaways, considering Cipher's reputation." The red head explained. Dipper gave him a look, and Gavin barked out a laugh. 

"Right. You 'ar-re n-n-not st-stowa-away', huh Dip?" The man snickered. The Russian turned an indignant red, crossing his arms with a huff, "I do n-not sound l-like that!" He retorted, immediately blushing with embarrassment as Gavin smirked. Welp, now he looked like a childish idiot. He looked away from the man, puffing out his cheeks.

Gavin laughed at Dipper's stammer and his childish antics. He snorted when the boy winced when he tried to cross his ankles, "Jeez, no wonder Cap likes ya! You're just like him! Well, minus....this." He said, waving his hand up and down Dipper's form.

Dipper frowned, "You just g-gestured to all of me." He deadpanned, raising an eyebrow, quizzical. Gavin grinned, "Yes! Just change all of you and you'd be just like him." He insisted, letting out a burst of laughter when the boy's face twisted in distaste.

Gavin snickered, "Oh sweet Saint Patrick! Ya've even got the same pout!" He crowed, clutching his sides. It only got worse, because the harder Dipper frowned, the harder the burly Scot laughed. Dipper finally sighed, knowing arguing wouldn't get him anywhere, and allowed himself a small chuckle, rolling his eyes with a small smile.

Gavin finally managed to stop giggling, heaving in deep breaths to calm himself down before sighing. He smiled at Dipper, "Well, all that aside, I think I have something to cheer you up." He said brightly. He swiveled his head to scan the deck, stopping on two men lounging on the crates labelled ' **TEA** ', and he brought two fingers to his lips, whistling shrilly.

"Oy! Morgan! Ethan! Get your lazy arses over here and help me give Dip here a proper Irish Brothers welcome on the _Alkabus_!" He called, and they jerked up. One, a blond man with dark bags under his eyes stood and stretched with a hiccup. The other, one that was barely shorter than the blond, shot up with a grin, "Proper Irish Brothers welcome, aye? Wait just a mo!" He yelled, standing and stumbling off down the stairs to the lower deck.

Gavin rolled his eyes as Dipper's widened, eyebrows raised as the blond one walked slowly over, a bottle of rum hung loosely from his fingers. He leaned toward Gavin, "They b-both seem drunk off their r-rocker." He murmured. Gavin huffed out a laugh, snorting as he rolled his shoulder, stopping only when he heard a soft pop, humming in satisfaction. He shot Dipper a broad smile, "Well o' course! It's not a proper welcome if we're not!" 

Dipper only shook his head at this, laughing behind his hand, faking a yawn to mask it. He wondered if he'd ever get used to this crew. Shoving away his pessimistic, lonely thoughts for a moment, he allowed himself to think like he was already one of them, content to just enjoy their cheerful attitudes that reminded him of Mabel, even if they were a bit more brash. 

The shortest one with auburn hair to his shoulders came stumbling back out, curls everywhere as he sauntered over to where they were all seated, wielding what looked like a curvacious string instrument. 

Gavin grinned and shifted on the barrel so he sat fully facing Dipper, and the auburn one set his foot up on a crate, letting the instrument rest on his knee. Dipper raised an eyebrow at the trio. Gavin looked to the blond one, "Ready, Morgan?" He asked. The drunk man sniffed, setting down his bottle, "As ready as I'll ever be Gav. Ask Ethan the same question, or we may end up just as we did last time, one string up his arse while the other three are still attached to the violin." He snarked.

Ethan sent a scowl to Morgan, and Gavin rolled his eyes. "Oy, just get to strummin' will ya!?" He barked. Ethan huffed, but began to pluck at the strings, then quickened his pace, and Gavin started to drum on the wood of the barrel as they swayed in time. They all started with a hum, before opening their mouths to belt out the lyrics.

" _Oh, it's all for me grog!_

_Me jolly, jolly grog!_

_It's all gone for rum and tobacco!_

_For I spent all me tin with the lassies drinkin' gin,_

_And far across the briny ocean I must wander!_ "

They began, and a few passing men stopped for a moment to listen, before breaking out into a grin and returning to what they were doing, singing along.

" _And where are me boots?_

_Me nobby, nobby boots,_

_They're all gone for rum and tobacco!_

_For the leather is worn out,_

_And the heels are kicked about,_

_And the soles are lookin' out for better weather._ "

Dipper stared at the trio with wide eyes, laughing a bit before joining in to the beat by clapping his hands. 

The Captain looked up to see the commotion on deck, and his eye widened before he grinned, "They've got the strummer out! All together boys!" Bill crowed, beginning to belt out the next lines as well.

" _And it's all for me grog!_

_Me jolly' jolly grog!_

_It's all gone for rum and tobacco!_

_For I spent all me tin with the lassies drinkin' gin,_

_So far across the briny ocean I must wander!_

_Where is me coat?_

_Me nobby, nobby coat,_

_It's all gone for rum and tobacco!_

_For the buttons went to say,_

_And the pockets ripped away,_

_And the line is lookin' out for better weather!_ "

Faith poked her head from the trapdoor on the deck with furrowed brows, before she saw the Irish trio singing to the newest addition to the ship, who had a bright smile on his face and a happy shine to his hazel eyes. Their eyes met and she gave him a knowing wink, before disappearing back down the hatch, humming along.

" _Its all for me grog!_

_Me jolly, jolly grog!_

_It's all gone for rum and tobacco!_

_For I spent all me tin with the lassies drinkin' gin._

_Far across the briny ocean I must wander!_ "

The brothers looked happy enough, swaying with their song, and Morgan came over and sat beside Dipper, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and holding his bicep tightly as he pulled him so that their sides were pressed together. The Welshman grinned and swayed with the brunette, who looked a bit bewildered, but happy all the same.

" _And where is me bed?_

_Me noggin', noggin' bed,_

_It's all gone for rum and tobacco!_

_I left it to a hern, now the mattress is atorn,_

_And the springs are lookin' out for better weather!_ "

Dipper sang along with the chorus this time around, and Gavin leaned towards him with a smirk.

" _Where is me wench?_

_Me noggin', noggin' wench,_

_She all gone for rum and tobacco!_

_For her teeth have fallen out and her breasts they flop about,_

_And her arse is lookin' out for better weather!_ "

They sang loudly, and a few bursts of raucous laughter rang out at those lines, and Dipper's cheeks turned pink. Well, that was certainly a bit more blunt than usual. He sang the last lines of the chorus anyway, his stutter coming back slightly, to which all three of the brothers grinned.

"Far across the briny ocean I must wander!" They finished with a rapid strum on Ethan's part. A hardy cheer went up from the ranks on deck, and Dipper stifled a giggle with his hand, tipping his head at the three brothers as Morgan released him, returning his attention to his bottle, but his eyes weren't as dull.

Dipper hummed as they all say down around him, feeling content not to move, "You three remind me of something." He mused slowly, happy enough in himself. Gavin glanced at him with a slight smile, "Oh? And what would that be?" He asked.

Morgan yawned, "We remind a lot of people about a lot of things. Most of the time we get smacked for it." He jeered goodnaturedly, swirling the rest of the rum in his bottle lazily. Dipper blushed before clearing his throat, "N-no, I meant..." He trailed off, picking his newly gifted cane up from beside him and turning it in his lap.

All three brother's eyes widened and they leaned forward, "Did the first mate give you that?" Ethan breathed, setting the string instrument aside. Dipper shrunk down a bit, nodding hesitantly. Gavin's eyes flashed, something unrecognizable glinting in his gaze for a moment before he leaned back again, jaw clenched. 

He recognized it, being one of the select few that knew Faith's backstory, and it nearly unnerved him that the first mate would just give away a prized possession like that. Especially to someone who'd literally _just_ come aboard, and wasn't even a true crew member yet. Not that he doubted Cipher's abilities, not at all, but Dipper... He was different, that was for sure.

Dipper shook his head, letting the uneasiness he felt at their staring roll off him as he looked back down at the cane, trailing his finger along the wood until he found the cluster of stars he was looking for. He grinned and waved the trio closer as he pointed.

"T-this here is a rather famous constellation i-in my town. It is most bright on the n-nights of June, but it still holds value at all times." He began as they peered at the constellation her was tracing. He smiled softly, "The Three Brothers. There's a rather long story behind it if you'd like to h-hear it." 

All three Irish Brothers nodded slowly, a bit dazed, and Dipper grinned, "Oh! Okay then, though I may get it a bit wrong, it has been a while since I have heard it." He murmured, then cleared his throat. 

He began to speak, his stutter virtually nonexsistant as he went on and the trio became more rapt with every sentence. Inside his mind, he wouldn't deny it. He could see himself becoming part of this crew. Because slowly but surely, they were becoming a part of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is All For Me Grog by Dubliners. This is what I get for looking up Irish Pub Songs on YouTube. Translations...Will come with time, patience is a virtue my children~


	7. Ghost

_Long, long ago there was a rich man who had three sons. They lived in a large house in the town of Keelung in northern Taiwan._

_One day, he said to his sons, “You are no longer children. You must do something to earn your own living. When I die , I am not going to leave you very much money. I started with nothing and made a fortune by working hard you must do the same. Now here is two hundred dollars for each of you. You can use it to start your own business.”_

_The three sons went off separately, the eldest son met a hunter. He thought that hunting would be fine so he bought a gun from him for two hundred dollars._

_The second son met a basket-maker. He bought a set of tools from him so that he could make baskets._

_The third son met a doctor who told him that he had a medicine which could cure all diseases. He bought it from him for two hundred dollars._

_When the rich man heard what his sons had done with the money he had given them, he was very angry, “What stupid sons I have!” he said. One day, the eldest son tried to shoot a fly on his father’s forehead. Instead he killed his father._

_The second son picked up his tools and tried to repair the damage to his father’s head. The third son tried to cure his father with medicine which he has bought. Everyone said that the three sons were very foolish. They had spent all their money uselessly._

_But after burying the father, each brother vowed to find a way to bring him back, and each went their separate ways._

_In the first year, the third son came upon a sacred temple and pleaded with the Goddess who it beared, "Please My Lady! I have beared my sorrows for too long, this journey has been dark and lonely!"_

_The Godess heeded his plea, and sent him to live amoung the stars where it was always bright._

_In the second year of their separation, the second brother came upon a wishing well and threw a penny in. "I wish to finish my journey that has been long and lonely, too far from my kin. I wish to care for a child, but since I have no spouse, I merely want my youngest brother to care for once more."_

_The well granted his wish, and he was engrained amoung the stars next to the youngest brother._

_In the third year of their father's death, the first brother came upon a small mage in need of food. He gave the mage a loaf of bread and asked, "Please good sir! I have travelled long and far, and have grown weary of travelling. I wish to see my family again."_

_The mage acknowledged his request and sent to live amoung the sky with his two younger brothers, with the light of the moon to guide them to their father and heaven again, together, as it should've been from the beginning._

 

 

Dipper jolted awake with a gasp and a cry of, " _Ne ubivayte yego_!" 

He blinked rapidly, squinting to adjust his vision to his surroundings. Warped wood walls, dirty floor, several rows of hammocks- Ah yes, the crew's quarters. Gavin had given up his hammock to share with Ethan, who frequently had nightmares anyway ("Even if he'll never admit, the dog." Gavin had snickered) so Dipper had fallen asleep soon after.

The Russian scrubbed a hand down his face, and saw a few men had woken at his shout and were now glaring at him. He blinked and laughed nervously, "I-I am sorry. Go back to s-sleep." He managed to whisper.

They rolled back over with a few grumbles, all except for Rosario, who looked concerned. He cocked his head at the teen, "You okay, _Cazo_?" He asked quietly.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, his scarf scrubbing at his skin as he clenched it between his fingers. He smiled weakly and nodded, "Y-yes, um, I am, uh, fine. Do not worry a-about me." He murmured.

Rosario frowned, shaking his head with a sigh, "You are a terrible liar, _Chico_. C'mere." He said softly, waving him over to his hammock. Dipper hesitated, before getting up and going over to where Rosario was sitting up, his hammock swaying in time with the ship and nearly smacking the brunette in the face as he sat carefully down in front of it.

He reared back with a nervous laugh, and Rosario rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Then the Portuguese man sombered, eyes alight with curiosity and a little bit of concern. But not too much, because as Faith had told him that evening, 'We have to toughen ya up! Can't have weaklings on the _Alkabus_ , now can we? Since I don't think you'll be leavin' for a while yet.' 

Dipper glared at the floor for a moment. Why did everyone doubt him so thoroughly when it came to this? He wasn't stupid, not a new born fawn with wide trusting eyes and compliant thoughts, eager to obey or please.

"It's not so much that, _Cazo_ , as much as we trust in the Captain." Rosario mused with a smirk. Dipper flushed, realizing he'd just said all that out loud. He shook his head, "I am sorry, I did not mean to be imprudent." He mumbled.

Rosario scoffed, waving a dismissive hand, "Ah, don't worry about all that. You're surrounded by a bunch of pirates, imprudence is what we specialize in." He said with a wink, a flash of something dark flitting over those warm brown eyes. Dipper's own eyes widened and he gulped. Right. Pirates. Even sweet and caring Rosario was here for a reason; moral codes had been broken, and blood had probably been spilled.

But when his eyes softened once more, it was easy to forget that fact. Dipper however clung to it, a lifeboat in a sea of drowning will. It reminded him that he had to remember that he couldn't stay here, he didn't belong here, he had to get home. Though, he didn't really fit in there either...

"Look, I know you're homesick _Cazo_ , I was too when I first became part of the _Alkabus_ , and I still miss it. God, do I miss it, the warm smell of a homemade meal and the clutter of a soft bed to call home each night. But it wasn't safe for me there, not after what happened. It was leave and live or stay and die."

Dipper stiffened. Rosario's words had echoed his own thoughts of the night before. No choice but to go forward and hope the path you took was the right one, one that would hopefully lead you back to where you started- where you were safe. Dipper knew that feeling better than almost anyone, but Rosario seemed close behind, a tiredness in his gaze that had not been there moments before.

"But I suppose that's just me. Others- most- here, well, they're here because their spirits are restless, they cannot be tied down to one place or else they'd go mad." Rosario shook his head with a slightly reverent smile, "Cipher is the personification of restlessness and recklessness. However when it comes down to it, everything he does is so carefully planned that you wouldn't be able to tell it had been made by the same man." The Portuguese man said with a soft chuckle.

Dipper allowed himself a sleepy smile, stifling a yawn, "H...He sounds like his own l-little walking paradox, heh." He murmured, eyes suddenly very heavy. What time was it? Either late night or very early morning, he supposed. But the nightmares...Saints, the nightmares were slowly killing him. To willingly go back to sleep and face them again... He blinked, opening his eyes a bit more in attempt to keep a wakeful mind.

Rosario let out a stifled burst of laughter, giggling behind his hand until Dipper yawned again. The pirate smiled with a sigh, "Alright, get back to bed _Chico_. You have a big day of work tomorrow! Captain went easy on ya today, so get some rest, because you'll need it." He urged with a light-hearted smirk.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, giving a defeated groan as he stood again and ambled back over to his hammock, knowing he wouldn't be able to stay away from sleep's clutches for much longer.

"Goodnight, Rosario."

"Goodnight, Dipper."

He was asleep before he'd fully laid down, the meaning of his name being lost on him.

 

 

Being woken with a pillow to the face was not a fun experience.

Dipper spluttered awake as the heavy cotton wapped him right in the nose, making his first waking sounds an indignant yelp and a kitten-like sneeze that had a few men near him chuckling. He quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes, clearing the sleep from them with a heavy sigh. Ravis stood over him, smirking, pillow in hand, "Rise and shine, Ruskie. We're putting you to work today."

Well, that just made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Dipper sighed and got up, stretching one arm over his head with a grunt. He blinked when suddenly Rosario was right beside him, clasping a hand down on his shoulder. The Portuguese man grinned broadly at him, "Come on, _Cazo_ , I'll show you how to work the sails. When I'm done with you, you'll be running circles 'round the rigging!" He said cheerfully. 

That didn't sound too bad. He was pretty good with ropes anyway. He smiled weakly and shrugged on his coat. Rosario gave him an incredulous look, but before he could ask, Leonel appeared beside them, his eyes bright, "I assume my cousin is going to show you around today?" He asked. 

Dipper nodded, and the Spaniard inclined his head to Rosario, "Will I be able to steal him afterwards?" He mused to the shorter haired man. Rosario rolled his eyes, " _Sim_ , at least, if the Captain doesn't get to him first, that is." 

Leonel snickered, "Perhaps a game of keep-away is in order then, huh _primo_?" He suggested with a devious grin. Rosario hummed, and they both have Dipper an appraising look. 

Oh, he didn't like where this was going.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I was reading a bunch of pirate stuff, and then I was working on my other book about Ivan and...this happened.


End file.
